Heart Attack
by rennetto
Summary: Seketika, Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Satu kalimat yang sukses mematahkan rasa percaya diri dan optimis dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan membuatnya merasa jatuh dari langit lapisan ke tujuh. Ia merasa napasnya akan terhenti detik itu juga layaknya orang yang terkena serangan jantung. SasukexNaruto, AU, Sho-ai, Boys Love, oneshoot, old author back from long hiatus. RnR?


_Seketika, Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya untuk menyangkal pernyataan Naruto beberapa detik yang lalu. Satu kalimat yang sukses mematahkan rasa percaya diri dan optimis dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan membuatnya merasa jatuh dari langit lapisan ke tujuh. Rasa sakit begitu menusuk di dadanya. Detak jantung yang sedari tadi tidak beraturan kini turut membuat dadanya menjadi sesak. Ia merasa napasnya akan terhenti detik itu juga layaknya orang yang terkena serangan jantung._

**rennetto presents **

"**Heart Attack"**

**Warning : typos, Shonen-ai, AU, BL, etc.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Heart Attack © rennetto**

**Inspiring song : Heart Attack – One Direction**

**Don't like, Don't read. Happy reading ^^**

Mantel hitam yang dihiasi dengan syal berwarna senada melengkapi suasana pojokan ruangan dalam temperatur yang cukup dingin itu. Jemari lentiknya kembali menempel pada secangkir _Espresso _hangat yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya. Sambil mengeratkan syal di leher jenjangnya, ia menyeruput minuman itu. Kelam. Ya... Mungkin itu yang akan kita katakan saat melihat pemuda ini. Sesaat setelah ia kembali meletakkan cangkirnya, ia bersandar dan menarik napas dalam. Ia tinggikan syalnya hingga menutupi garis rahangnya, dengan kepala menunduk perlahan ia pejamkan kedua matanya.

'Sekarang apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Meratapi nasib? Mengasihani diriku yang malang ini? Cih! Seandainya bayangan itu tidak terus menghantuiku, kupastikan aku tak akan berada di tempat ini pada detik ini juga. Haahh...'

_Yeah,  
Baby now that you're gone,  
I can't stand dumb love songs,  
Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah  
Everyone's tellin' me,  
I'm just too blind to see,  
How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah_

_**Flashback : On**_

_Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki yang sudah mengalihkan perhatianku selama ini. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku enggan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku bisa kapan saja melakukan itu. Kenapa? Ya tentu jawabannya karena dia pasti menerimaku. Siapa yang bisa menolak seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak ada kurasa._

Laki-laki berambut raven itu menyeringai seraya memperhatikan laki-laki berambut kuning yang berada tak jauh darinya. Tatapannya bagaikan seekor singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja, sedangkan yang diperhatikan hanyalah seekor rusa yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, sang mangsa sudah dibawa oleh seekor serigala.

Mata onyxnya memicing melihat seseorang yang mendekati miliknya. Miliknya? Yeah, meskipun belum ada hubungan diantara mereka berdua tapi sang Uchiha sudah mengklaim Uzumaki sebagai miliknya, kepunyaannya seorang.

Ia bergegas menjauh dari tempatnya berada dan berjalan mendekati sang mangsa. Mengawasinya agar tidak diterkam oleh predator lain.

Hal ini sudah terjadi berulang kali. Tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh sang Uchiha? Tak ada yang dilakukannya selain mengawasi dari kejauhan. Hingga sampai suatu saat...

"Naruto... "

Chu~

Seorang laki-laki berambut kemerahan mencium pipi sang Uzumaki. Wajah Sasuke mulai memanas, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bergegas mendekati kedua orang yang sedari tadi ia awasi. Dengan kasar ditariknya tangan Naruto hingga ia meringis kesakitan. Ia sudah tidak tahan, ia harus segera menyatakan perasaannya sebelum sesuatu yang lebih parah terjadi pada Naruto.

"Sasuke! Berhenti! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya setelah beberapa saat mengikuti Sasuke. Ia berteriak dan memaki Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sayang, Sasuke tidak melonggarkan genggamannya sedikitpun.

"Hah? Aku?! Harusnya kau tanyakan itu pada dirimu! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat membiarkan seorang laki-laki menciummu begitu saja?!"

Tatapan mata onyxnya kian menajam dan begitu menusuk. Ia begitu kecewa dengan pemandangan yang sudah dilihatnya. Naruto hanya terdiam dan berusaha mengartikan tatapan Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak ditakdirkan bisa begitu saja memahami perasaan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Sasuke... Kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, perlahan ia mulai melonggarkan genggamannya. 'Sasuke... inilah saatnya...' Ia pun menarik napas dalam, mempersiapkan pasokan udara di paru-parunya dan menurunkan degupan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Naruto... Dengarkan aku..." tangan dinginnya mengangkat dagu Naruto yang menunduk, tatapan matanya yang tajam kian memudar dan menatap jauh ke dalam iris mata biru _shappire_ milik Naruto.

"Aku... menyukaimu Uzumaki Naruto... Dan ini sudah sejak lama. Kumohon mengertilah, jadilah pacarku..."

Detak jantung Sasuke makin terdengar, wajahnya pun kini sudah semerah tomat. Jantungnya terus memaksa tekanan darahnya naik ke wajah dan kepalanya. Paru-parunya pun menyempit, menyebabkan napasnya terdengar seperti orang yang sudah menjadi kuli bangunan seharian. Biar bagaimanapun, seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah manusia biasa.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tatapan matanya pun begitu sulit untuk diartikan. Digenggamnya tangan Sasuke yang dingin, membuat Sasuke merasa diselimuti hangatnya genggaman tangan Naruto. Seketika, Sasuke merasa optimis akan jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Ung... Sasuke, Hontou ni gomennasai. Kita berteman dulu, ne?"

_Baby, you got me sick,  
I don't know what I did,  
Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,  
Got your voice in my head,  
Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"  
Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah_

Seketika, Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya untuk menyangkal pernyataan Naruto beberapa detik yang lalu. Satu kalimat yang sukses mematahkan rasa percaya diri dan optimis dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan membuatnya merasa jatuh dari langit lapisan ke tujuh. Rasa sakit begitu menusuk di dadanya. Detak jantung yang sedari tadi tidak beraturan kini turut membuat dadanya menjadi sesak. Ia merasa napasnya akan terhenti detik itu juga layaknya orang yang terkena serangan jantung.

_And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh..._

Naruto mulai melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan dingin Sasuke. Ditatapnya kedua mata Sasuke yang memancarkan tatapan 'Aku tidak percaya...' Kemudian ia tersenyum hangat.

"Hontou ni gomennasai, Uchiha Sasuke. Jaa," Naruto membungkuk hormat dan kembali tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membalikkan badannya, dan mulai berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang sebelumnya sudah mencium pipinya.

Naruto dan laki-laki itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Satu lagi pemandangan yang membuat Sasuke merasa hampir mati. Padahal baru saja ia mulai kembali menjernihkan pikirannya dan memikirkan perasaan Naruto yang memang tidak menyukainya. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah Naruto yang berjalan kian menjauh hingga punggungnya tak lagi dapat dijangkau oleh penglihatan matanya.

_I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right_.

_**Flashback : Off**_

Kedua kelopak matanya kembali terbuka. Bayangan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah berakhir—untuk saat ini. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia menarik napas panjang dan bahkan itu mungkin belum cukup untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Diseruputnya sisa _Espresso_ yang tertinggal di cangkirnya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sekilas seraya merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Lalu ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan meletakkan sejumlah uang seharga _Espresso_ yang sudah dipesannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe langganannya itu.

'_Yah... Mungkin inilah akhirnya... Aku memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang sangat aku cintai. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain mencoba melupakannya...'_

**Owari**

* * *

**Omake**

"Sasuke!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia mencoba meyakinkan apa yang baru saja diterima indera pendengarannya.

"Sasukeeeee!"

Suara itu makin mendekat, dan frekuensinya pun semakin nyaring. Tepat saat ia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, seseorang sudah berada di hadapannya. Seseorang yang ia amat sangat rindukan sosoknya.

"Kenapa kau menghiraukanku, eh?" Sasuke tercengang mendengar pertanyaan itu. 'Apa maksudnya?'

Mengerti akan ekspresi bingung yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, ia kembali angkat bicara.

"Ung... itu... Pernyataanmu yang lalu apa masih berlaku sekarang?"

"..."

"Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena waktu itu aku terpaksa menolakmu..."

"..."

"Ah! Aku mengerti, kau pasti salah paham saat itu. Dia, orang yang mencium pipiku waktu itu adalah kakakku. Jadi aku bertingkah seolah menolakmu karena ada dia mengawasi kita, terlebih kau. Kakakku memang kelewat sayang padaku, jadi aku tak ingin mengecewakannya hehe."

"..."

"Ayolah Sasuke! Katakan sesuatu! Jangan hanya diam saja! Katakan Pernyataan kemarin masih berlaku saat ini! Karena... Aku juga menyukaimu..."

DEG!

Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke akan terkena serangan jantung untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bahkan untuk yang kedua, mungkin akan jauh lebih parah dari yang pertama. Hahaha... poor Uchiha Sasuke.

Reviews and critics are acceptable. Thanks for reading ^^d


End file.
